Biloxi, Mississippi
Biloxi ( ; ), officially the City of Biloxi, is a city in Harrison County, Mississippi. The 2010 United States Census recorded the population as 44,054. Along with the adjoining city of Gulfport, Biloxi is a county seat of Harrison County. The city is part of the Gulfport-Biloxi metropolitan area and the Gulfport-Biloxi-Pascagoula, Mississippi Combined Statistical Area. Pre-Katrina, Biloxi was the third largest city in Mississippi behind Jackson and Gulfport; with its population losses following that storm, it was passed by Hattiesburg and Southaven, so Biloxi is now ranked fifth in the state. The beachfront of Biloxi lies directly on the Mississippi Sound, with barrier islands scattered off the coast and into the Gulf of Mexico. Keesler Air Force Base lies within the city and is home to the 81st Training Wing and the 403d Wing of the U.S. Air Force Reserve. Geography and climate Biloxi is located at (30.412029, −88.927829) and has an elevation of . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and (18.27%) is water. (center), on Gulf of Mexico.]] Biloxi has a subtropical climate that is heavily influenced by the Gulf of Mexico. Winter days are mild and wet. Snow is extremely rare in Biloxi. Summers are hot and humid, bearing the brunt of tropical storms during the late summer to fall. Biloxi's record low of 10 °F (-12.2 °C) was recorded on January 24, 1963, and the record high of 104 °F (40 °C) was recorded on August 29, 2000. | date = August 2010}} History Colonial era The first permanent settlement in French Louisiana was founded at Fort Maurepas, now in Ocean Springs, Mississippi and referred to as Old Biloxi, in 1699 under the direction of Pierre Le Moyne d'Iberville, with Louisiana separated from Spanish Florida at the Perdido River near Pensacola (founded 1559 and again in 1698). The name of Biloxi in French was "Bilocci" (with "fort Maurepas"), and the name was sometimes translated into English as "Fort Bilocci" on maps updated circa year 1710/1725. "Pas-Kaart Van de Golff van Mexico" (map from Amsterdam/1710), Edge of the Map Incorporated, 2007, webpage: Raremaps-Archive-3176. "A New Map of as much of North & South America" (London/1725), Edge of the Map Incorporated, 2007, webpage: Raremaps-Archive-7278. In 1720, the administrative capital of French Louisiana was moved to Biloxi (or Bilocci) from Mobile (or Mobille). French Louisiana (part of New France) was known in French as La Louisiane in colonial times, but in modern times is called "La Louisiane française" to distinguish from the modern state of Louisiana (also "Louisiane" in French)."La Louisiane française" (in French), by Virginie Tanlay, from book Histoire de la Louisiane, flfa-enquete7: states that Iberville chose "le site de Bilocci" (or Biloxi) Due to fears of tides and hurricanes in the 18th century, the capital of French Louisiana was later moved by colonial governor Bienville, in 1723, from Biloxi to a new inland harbor town named La Nouvelle-Orléans (New Orleans), built for the purpose in 1718–1720. In 1763, following Great Britain's victory in the Seven Years' War, France had to cede French Louisiana east of the Mississippi River, except for New Orleans, to Great Britain, as part of the Treaty of Paris. At that same time, Louisiana west of the Mississippi, including New Orleans, was ceded to Spain as part of the Treaty of Fontainebleau. Subsequent history British rule persisted from 1763 to 1779, and then Spanish rule from 1779 to 1810. Despite this, the character of Biloxi remained mostly French."Biloxi: A Historic & Cultural Overview". City of Biloxi historical pamphlet, 2003. In 1811, Biloxi came under United States of America control as part of the Mississippi Territory. Mississippi, and Biloxi with it, were then admitted to the union in 1817. Now that ownership was settled, Biloxi began to grow. It became a summer resort, with the advantages of close proximity to New Orleans and ease of access via water. Summer homes were built by well-to-do farmers and commercial figures. Hotels and rental cottages came into existence to serve those who could not afford their own homes. , built in 1848 and reputed to be one of the most photographed objects in the American South.]] One of Biloxi's most known features has been the Biloxi Lighthouse, which was built in Baltimore and then shipped south and completed in May 1848."Biloxi Lighthouse". City of Biloxi historical datasheet, 2003. (It and another are the only surviving lighthouses of twelve that once dotted the Mississippi Gulf Coast.) In the early stages of the Civil War, Ship Island was captured by Union forces, which led to the effective Union capture of Biloxi as well. No major battles were fought in the area, and Biloxi did not suffer direct damage from the war. Some local Union sentiment could be discerned following the war's conclusion. In the postbellum period, Biloxi again emerged as a vacation spot. Its popularity as a destination increased with railroad access. In 1881, the first cannery was built in the town, leading to others soon joining the location. Biloxi grew again, and as different ethnic groups came to work in the seafood factories, Biloxi gained a more heterogeneous population. During World War II, the United States Army Air Forces built Keesler Field, now Keesler Air Force Base, which became a major basic training site and site for aircraft maintenance. The Biloxi economy boomed as a result,"Biloxi/Gulfport, Mississippi", Institute of Southern Jewish Life again bringing more diverse groups to the area. By 1958, the first Jewish synagogue had been built in the town. Biloxi's casino history dates back to a period in the 1940s, when open, if technically illegal, gambling took place in a casino within the Broadwater Beach Resort. Open gambling ended during the 1950s. The Mississippi Gulf Coast became known as the "Poor Man's Riviera", and was frequented by Southern families interested in fishing expeditions during the summer. Commercially, Biloxi was dominated by shrimp boats and oyster luggers. In 1959 Biloxi was the site of "Mississippi’s first public assault on racial barriers in its 15-year civil rights struggle" when Gilbert Mason, a physician in Biloxi, went swimming at a local beach with seven other black friends. They were ordered to leave by a city policeman, who told them that "Negroes don't come to the sand beach." This initiated a series of protests led by Mason, known as the Biloxi Wade-Ins. The protests were followed by the worst racial riot in Mississippi history and the death of ten people. Ultimately, the protests led to the desegregation of the beaches of Biloxi. In the early 1960s, the Gulf Coast again emerged as a prime alternative to Florida as a southern vacation destination among Northerners, with Biloxi a center of the focus. Biloxi hotels upgraded their amenities and hired chefs from France and Switzerland in an effort to provide some of the best seafood cuisine in the country. Edgewater Mall was built in 1963. With the introduction of legal gambling in Mississippi in the 1990s, Biloxi was again transformed. It became an important center for casinos, and the hotels and complexes brought millions of dollars in tourism revenue to the city. The more famous casino complexes were the Beau Rivage casino resort, the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino (Biloxi), Casino Magic, Grand Casino, Isle of Capri Casino Resort Biloxi, Boomtown Casino, President Casino Broadwater Resort, and Imperial Palace. Like Tunica County in the northern part of the state, Biloxi and the surrounding Gulf Coast region was considered a leading gambling center in the Southern United States. To celebrate the area's Tricentennial in 1998/99, the city's tourism promotion agency invited the nationally syndicated Travel World Radio Show to broadcast live from Biloxi, with co-host Willem Bagchus in attendance. By the early 21st century, Biloxi's economy rested on the three prongs of seafood, tourism and gaming. Hurricanes Scores of hurricanes have hit the Mississippi Gulf Coast, but the most destructive, as measured by storm surge levels in the Biloxi Lighthouse, occurred in 1855, 1906, 1909, 1947, 1969 (Hurricane Camille), and 2005 (Hurricane Katrina)Debbie Stringer. 2010. Biloxi's Guiding Light. Today in Mississippi (Ridgeland, MS), Volume 63, Number 5, May 2010. Hurricane Katrina example for over 2 years]] On August 29, 2005, Hurricane Katrina hit the Mississippi Gulf Coast with high winds, heavy rains and a storm surge, causing massive damage to the area. Katrina came ashore during the high tide of 6:56AM, +2.3 feet more."2005 NOAA Tide Predictions: Biloxi (Cadet Point), Biloxi Bay" (2005), tide on 29-Aug-2005, NOAA, web: NOAA-tide-tables. Commenting on the power of the storm and the damage, Mayor A.J. Holloway said, "This is our tsunami."http://www.sunherald.com/mld/sunherald/news/special_packages/hurricane_katrina/12514756.htm Mississippi Governor Haley Barbour was quoted as saying the destruction of the Mississippi coastline by Hurricane Katrina looked like an American Hiroshima. On the morning of August 31, 2005, in an interview on MSNBC, Governor Barbour stated that 90% of the buildings along the coast in Biloxi and neighboring Gulfport had been destroyed by the hurricane. Several of the "floating" casinos were torn off their supports and thrown inland, contributing to the damage. Many churches were destroyed or severely damaged, including St. Michael's Catholic Church (see photo at right), which was gutted by the storm surge, breaking the entry doors and stained-glass windows along the first floor; however, the interior was later removed, and the structure was still solid enough to allow repairing the church. Hurricane Katrina damaged over 40 Mississippi libraries, flooding several feet in the Biloxi Public Library and breaking windows, beyond repair, requiring a total rebuild."Hurricane Katrina Related Damages to Public Libraries in Mississippi" (September 2005), Mississippi Library Commission, web:ALA-Katrina. Hurricane-force winds persisted for 17 hours and tore the branches off many coastal oak trees, but the tree trunks survived the flood and many have since regrown smaller branches. Some reconstructed homes still have the antebellum appearance, and miles inland, with less flooding, shopping centers have re-opened. Harrison County Coroner Gary T. Hargrove told the mayor and City Council that Hurricane Katrina had claimed 53 victims in Biloxi, as of January 30, 2006. Of the 53 confirmed fatalities in Biloxi, a figure that includes one unidentified male, Hargrove said the average age was 58, with the youngest being 22 and the oldest 90; 14 were female and 39 were male. Biloxi is also the site of a well-known memorial to the Katrina victims, built by the crew and volunteers of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition.http://www.gulf-coast.com/Attractions/KatrinaMemorialBiloxi.html Many casinos were damaged or destroyed by Hurricane Katrina. Of the casinos that were located in Biloxi, eight have reopened since Katrina. They are: the Grand Biloxi Casino Hotel Spa (formerly known as Grand Casino Biloxi), the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, the Isle of Capri Casino and Resort, the Palace Casino Resort, the IP Casino Resort Spa (formerly known as Imperial Palace), Treasure Bay Casino, Boomtown Casino, and the Beau Rivage, which reopened on the first anniversary of Hurricane Katrina."Tentative re-opening plans for Biloxi casino resorts" (2006), City of Biloxi, www.Biloxi.ms.us, webpage:Biloxi-Casinos. Multiple plans have been laid out to rebuild the waterfront areas of Biloxi, and the federal government has recently announced that it is considering giving up to 17,000 Mississippi coast homeowners the option to sell their properties so that a vast hurricane-protection zone can be implemented.Gov't May Buy Thousands of Miss. Homes AP via Google News. Retrieved October 17, 2007. Meanwhile, the city of Biloxi is rapidly implementing plans to allow the redevelopment of commercial properties south of highway 90.Beachfront Development On Biloxi's Front Burner WLOX News. Retrieved on October 17, 2007. File:Katrina-14588.jpg|Hurricane Katrina pushed houses inland along the Mississippi Gulf Coast, including at Biloxi. File:Katrina-biloxi-miss-grand-casino2-2005.jpg|Casino barges floated ashore in Biloxi during Hurricane Katrina's storm surge. File:US Navy 050905-N-0000X-003 U.S. Navy Sailors, assigned to the amphibious transport dock USS Shreveport (LPD 12), perform a search and rescue mission following Hurricane Katrina in Biloxi, Miss.jpg|U.S. Navy personnel perform a search and rescue mission in Biloxi after Hurricane Katrina. File:Beach Cleanup 060302-N-9246W-0061.jpg|Biloxi beach during cleanup of storm debris. File:Beauvoir-Biloxi-Mississippi-Hurricane-Katrina-FEMA-2006-585px.jpg|Front view of Beauvoir, once home of Confederate President Jefferson Davis, in Biloxi, 7 months after Hurricane Katrina. File:FEMA - 37532 - Restored Jefferson Davis home ^quot,Beauvoir^quot, in Mississippi.jpg|Beauvoir in 2008, after extensive restoration. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} Biloxi is the smaller of two principal cities of the Gulfport-Biloxi, Mississippi Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the Gulport-Biloxi-Pascagoula Combined Statistical Area. As of the census of 2000, there were 50,644 people, 19,588 households, and 12,379 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,331.8 per square mile (514.2/km²). There were 22,115 housing units at an average density of 581.6 per square mile (224.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 71.43% White, 19.04% African American, 0.49% Native American, 5.11% Asian, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 1.43% from other races, and 2.38% from two or more races. 3.65% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 19,588 households, out of which 31.4% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.6% were married couples living together, 14.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.8% are non-families. 30.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.6% had someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size is 3.02. In the city the population dispersal was 24.2% under the age of 18, 14.3% from 18 to 24, 30.3% from 25 to 44, 19.2% from 45 to 64, and 12.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 101.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $34,106, and the median income for a family was $40,685. Males had a median income of $28,046 versus $21,267 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,809. 14.6% of the population and 11.2% of families lived below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 19.6% of those under the age of 18 and 11.7% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. In 2005, as a result of Hurricane Katrina, many Vietnamese Americans left Biloxi. In 2009 members of the Vietnamese community in Biloxi said that Vietnamese are coming back to Biloxi due to a poor economic scenario in other parts of the United States.Thomas, Danielle. "Biloxi Vietnamese say poor economy equals local population rise." WLOX. May 10, 2009. Updated on May 11, 2009. Retrieved on August 14, 2010. Education The City of Biloxi is served by the Biloxi Public School District and the Harrison County School District. The Gulf Coast has a large Catholic school system, of whose schools Biloxi hosts fifteen.http://education.biloxidiocese.org/index.cfm?section=contact.cfm Virginia College has a campus that serves the greater Biloxi/Gulfport area; it is part of a chain of private for-profit, non-regionally accredited (credits will not transfer to regionally accredited schools), post-secondary institutions. Government and infrastructure The Bolton State Office Building in Biloxi includes the headquarters of the Mississippi Department of Marine Resources and the South Regional Office of the Mississippi Department of Environmental Quality."Contact Us." Mississippi Department of Marine Resources. Retrieved on November 9, 2010. "Included are the phone numbers of each department within the agency. A map and directions to the Bolton Building can be found here: directions. 1141 Bayview Avenue Biloxi MS 39530.""Directions." Mississippi Department of Marine Resources. Retrieved on November 9, 2010."South Regional Office." Mississippi Department of Environmental Quality. Retrieved on September 21, 2010. The United States Postal Service operates the Biloxi Post Office and other area post offices."Post Office Location - BILOXI." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on September 22, 2010. Casinos Biloxi is home to several casino resort hotels, with 24-hour gambling, concert entertainment shows, and several restaurants. Some of the casino resorts include the following (dates reflect business status after Hurricane Katrina): * IP Casino Resort & Spa reopened on December 22, 2005, formerly Imperial Palace. * Golden Nugget Biloxi (Formerly Isle of Capri Casinos)http://msbusiness.com/2012/03/isle-of-capri-selling-coast-casino-for-5m-to-golden-nugget/ Isle of Capri selling Coast casino * Beau Rivage Resort & Casino reopened August 29, 2006, on the first anniversary of Hurricane Katrina. * Boomtown Casino reopened in 2006. * Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, opened in June 2007. * Grand Biloxi reopened in the former Bayview Hotel. * Treasure Bay Casino * Palace Casino Resort * Margaritaville Casino and Restaurant, on the Back Bay, opened in May 2012. Transportation Biloxi is served by the Gulfport-Biloxi International Airport in Gulfport, Mississippi. Biloxi's main highway is U.S. Highway 90 (Beach Boulevard), which runs along the beach and by the casinos. It connects the city to Gulfport and points westward and to Ocean Springs and Pascagoula to the east. The Biloxi Bay Bridge, connecting Biloxi and Ocean Springs, was rebuilt after Hurricane Katrina, and was fully reopened in April 2008. Interstate 10 passes through the northern sections of the city, connecting the city to New Orleans, Houston, Mobile and Jacksonville. Interstate 110 splits off from I-10 at D'Iberville and heads south across the Back Bay of Biloxi to U.S. 90 near Beau Rivage, providing the city with an important hurricane evacuation route. Other highways serving the area include: * Mississippi Highway 15 (Runs concurrent with I-110 for the first few miles) * Mississippi Highway 67 Sports In the center of what fisheries biologists term "The Fertile Fisheries Crescent", Biloxi offers some of the finest sportsfishing along the entire northern coast of the Gulf of Mexico. Spotted seatrout, red drum, Spanish and king mackerel, flounder, snapper, grouper, sharks, and more are all available to anglers during the fishing season. It is not known how Hurricane Katrina affected this ecosystem. The city is home to the Mississippi Surge, a minor league hockey team playing in the Southern Professional Hockey League. Home games are played at the Mississippi Coast Coliseum. The Huntsville Stars of the Class AA Southern League in Minor League Baseball were sold in January 2014 to an ownership group that plans to relocate the team to Biloxi for the 2015 season. Notable people * Laura Bailey, voice actress * Matt Barlow, heavy metal singer * Edward Charles Edmond Barq, entrepreneur and co-creator of Barq's Root Beer * Alan Belcher, MMA fighter with UFC * Jimmy Bertrand, jazz drummer * Jimmy Buffett, singer, writer and business entrepreneur * Hector Camacho, world champion boxer * Gary Collins, actor * Jefferson Davis, US Army General and West Point graduate; U.S. Secretary of War (Defense); only President of the Confederate States of America * Ronald Dupree, professional basketball player * Damion Fletcher, University of Southern Mississippi running back * Francis Grevemberg, superintendent of Louisiana state police * Fred Haise, Apollo 13 and Space Shuttle Enterprise astronaut * Ted Hawkins, singer-songwriter * Isaiah Canaan, point guard, Houston Rockets * Jon Jennings, * Chris LeDoux, country singer * James Millhollin, character actor, died in Biloxi in 1993 * Kel Mitchell, actor and comedian * Mary Ann Mobley, actress and Miss America * Jack Nelson, Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist who began career at Biloxi Daily Herald * Charles K. Pringle, attorney and politician * John Kennedy Toole, author of A Confederacy of Dunces, committed suicide in Biloxi in 1969 * George E. Ohr, artist who broke new ground in 1890s with experimental modern clay forms * Eric Roberts, Oscar-nominated actor * Robin Roberts, television personality for ABC and ESPN * Wes Shivers, NFL player for Tennessee Titans and mixed martial artist * Michelle Anne Sinclair, actress * Argile Smith, Southern Baptist clergyman and educator, incoming interim president of Louisiana College, former pastor of First Baptist Church of Biloxi In the Arts * 2010 saw the grand opening of the new Frank Gehry designed Ohr-O'Keefe Museum Of Art.http://www.georgeohr.org/index.html campus in Biloxi]] * Biloxi is the setting of Neil Simon's play and film Biloxi Blues, which starred Mathew Broderick. Biloxi Blues is the story of army recruits training at Keesler Field, the former name of the present day Keesler Air Force Base during World War II. * Biloxi is the setting of several John Grisham novels, including The Runaway Jury, The Summons, The Partner, and The Last Juror. * A substantial portion of Larry Brown's novel Fay is set in Biloxi. * American singer/songwriter Jesse Winchester once wrote and recorded a song called "Biloxi", for which he was inspired by a few images he saw of the city. * On his largest-selling regular album, Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes (1977), Jimmy Buffett included a cover of "Biloxi" (see above); also, a compilation album of his digitally remastered greatest hits was released in 1995 called Biloxi. * The song Louisiana, by The Loved Ones, is about the rebuilding of the hurricane ravaged areas in the gulf area. Louisiana, Biloxi, and Alabama are specifically used by name. See also *Barq's *Beauvoir *Biloxi City Hall *Dixie Mafia *Edgewater Mall *Historic Grand Hotels on the Mississippi Gulf Coast *National Register of Historic Places listings in Harrison County, Mississippi *Old Brick House *Pleasant Reed House *Sun Herald *Tivoli Hotel *Tullis-Toledano Manor *WLOX References External links * * Photographs of Hurricane Katrina's destruction on Mississippi's Gulf Coast from davidmetraux.com * Photographs and Video of Hurricane Katrina's Aftermath from photosfromkatrina.com * History of Biloxi's Jewish community (from the Institute of Southern Jewish Life) * [http://www.sunherald.com The Sun-Herald] * [http://www.georgeohr.org/index.html Ohr-O'Keefe Museum of Art] * Directory for Families in Biloxi of Things-to-Do * Category:Settlements established in 1699 Category:Cities in Mississippi Category:Biloxi, Mississippi Category:Cities in Harrison County, Mississippi Category:Gambling in the United States Category:Former colonial and territorial capitals in the United States Category:County seats in Mississippi Category:Gulfport–Biloxi metropolitan area Category:French-American culture in Mississippi